Wellfair
by inu87yasha
Summary: Hatori signs Kyo up to temporarily adopt a child. Kyo learns what parents must go through and he learns many new things as well. Especially when the father of the child comes to kidnap the kid.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket 

            I had this idea for a long time but it just wouldn't leave me. Os here I am righting it!

Well Fair

Chp.1: YOU DID WHAT!

It was a normal day in the normal life of Kyo Sohma.

"Kyo do you like it?" asked Tohru Honda.

"Um, ya I guess so, I mean how much can you like food!" He snapped back at her.

Mental slap 'Shit I couldn't just say something nice right, like yea its great or even, I guess so! STUPID KYO STUPID!' he thought to himself.

"You stupid cat can't you give recognition were recognition is due!" said the person he hated most.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU DAMNED RAT!"

"More than you stupid cat."

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I heard that yesterday to, but if you paid attention you would know who has a broken rib." He said calmly sipping his tea.

"Oh my gosh who broke there rib!" said Tohru (So like her isn't it.)

"Tohru Tohru Tohru,Yuki is talking about Kyo." Said Shigure.

"Kyo your hurt oh my goodness, I'll call Hatori!"

she said running to the phone.

"Now look what you did you stupid cat you got her worried, you really are something. Your make her go through all that trouble!!"

"OH YOU RE FULL OF IT!" he shouted.

"Tohru wait I'm fine" he said grabbing her arm, he is in the kitchen.

"Are you sure let me check it at least!" she said sitting him down.

"OH MY GOD KYO YOUR WHOLE RIGHT SIDE IS BLACK AND BLUE! I'm calling Hatori you just stay there!"

"I'll be fine its only a burse, -"

"THE SIZE OF A CAR!" said Shigure laughing his head off.

POW!

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOG!"

"Kyo your lucky this is a day off, you probly would have collapsed if you walked to school." Said Hatori finishing his check up.

"Good thing I found out, I'll drive you to the center."

"I'm not going to no hospital!" he shouted.

"Not that center, the orphanage, I signed you up to take care of a little boy for a couple of months.' He said putting on his jacket.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

  
I hope you like please review even if you don't! I would really appreciate it!

My regards,

Inu87yasha


	2. The Boy

Hey sorry for the wait! If anyone cares

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, though I wish I did.

Chp2: The Boy

            "YOU DID WHAT!" Kyo shouted.

End Flashback

Hatori thought, his ears were still ringing.

"Please Behave when you get there, no temper tantrums." Said Hatori who was at the wheel.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO FUSING, I'M NOT FUSSING OVER ANYTHING!"

"Were almost there Kyo." Said Hatori.

  
In orphanage,

"Ah Sohma, Kyo is Here." A man said at the front desk, he cheeked off Kyos name on a list.

"You're the first one here, the rules are simple, for 3 months you take care of a child of your choice. You will have to get a job to support his needs, and you only have to go to school two days a week. Okay?" said the man walking them down a corridor.

"Okay" said Kyo. 'Maybe this wont be so bad after all, I am rich with what my mom left behind.' He thought.

They stopped at a window, and beyond the window was a playground. All the kids were playing, he saw one boy alone on the swing. As soon as one of the teachers turned away some older boys pushed him off and kicked him, then stropped when the teacher turned around.

"Come with me Kyo, and you sir you need to choose one." The man said as they went to the door. 

'I already know witch one I want.'

Flashback 

_" Here is little Kyo, all alone again." _

_The older kids at school always hurt me and ganged up at me at school, because of my hair. I always beat one of two in self-defense, but I always got in trouble for it._

_They pushed him and laughed._

_"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Kyo shouted._

_They pushed him to the ground and kicked him in-between words._

_"Cry little baby cry, are parents are good to us, cry little baby Kyo-Kyo! Cry little baby Kyo-Kyo! Cry little baby Kyo-Kyo! CRY LITTLE BABY KYO-KYO!" the boys said, but other people started to gather around and chant to._

_"CRY LITTLE BABY _SOSUKE! Cry LITTLE BABY SOSUKE!" the children were all around the boy. (End of Flash back, yes and flash back is only in the Italics)

"STOP!" shouted Kyo as he ran over there. He pushed the kids away and saw the boys who were kicking him. It took them a while to stop and realize they got in trouble, then they ran, but before they could leave the teachers grabbed them.

Kyo went to the boy who was cowering in fear and had scratches all over him.

"Its okay there gone now, he said as he picked the boy up in his arms. The boy hugged him back sobbing and sobbing.

"Its okay, little kid, come on I'm taking you home." He said as he got up.

"Stupid ass little brats, what kind of place do you run here, this one." Said Kyo viciously to the man as he walked away. Hatori followed, smiling so only he knew he was.

  
" Sir before you go you need to sign some papers, and here is the Boys file." The man said still red in the cheeks and handed him a file.

Name: Sosuke, last name not known

Hair color: Brown 

Eye Color: Crimson

Likes: ?

Dislikes: strangers, leeks

Special Qualities: is mute, ever since he got here

Age: 4

Reason for occupation, his father beat him and his mother. The father beat the mother to death.

'No, how can something so cruel happen to a little boy like this, we do have a couple of things in common though.' Kyo thought. 

Kyo tried to put the boy down but the boy wouldn't let go.

" Um kid I need to sign something, can you please get off." He said with a little agitation in his voice.

" He wont let go until he's out of here or feels safe, he did that to me the first week we got here, he only likes me, and apparently you. He likes me because I saved him from hi dad, he likes you because you saved him from those kids." The man said.

"Here I will hold it for you, you just sign." Kyo signed said good-bye, and they left. They boy didn't have anything other than clothes and a ripped picture of his mother.

" Hatori, can we stop at the toy store and get him something to play with. I have my own money, just wait outside." Kyo said.

  
"You can pick one thing you want." Kyo said as he walked in the store, they were holding hands now. 

"Okay, so pick anything you want. Just take me were you want to go." This place was huge, but the thing that surprised Kyo was the boy. His eyes were full of wonder, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He started to run to the stuffed animals.

"Zodiac Plushies, Zodiac, includes the cat.' Said the sales man. Sosuke stopped at the mans table, but he couldn't see. So Kyo picked him up.

"I have just the thing for you little boy." The man said, he grabbed an animal from the bin and said " Here is the favorite of all you little kids." Kyo was ready about to explode; the kid he was supposed to take care of was siding with Yuki. But to his surprise. The smile faded of his face and he buried his face in Kyo shirt, and cowered in fear.

"I'm sorry sir the kids usually love the rat, I know I'll get all the different animals and let him pick." Said the man as he grabbed all of them. There was even an orange cat.

"Sosuke with one o you want?" Kyo asked, he instantly smiled and pointed at the cat.

"The cat is very special to!" said the man as he wrapped it up. Kyo paid as they left feeling happier than ever.

So review and I hope you have a good day, and I will answer any questions.

Sincerely,

Inu87yasha


	3. Fight

Hey all it has been a long, long time. A very long time, let's just say with three brothers you dot get much time on the computer, plus added things like school and traveling and stuff. Sorry everyone I will try my hardest to try and update at least update every week. I will try and set a time for it, I am very extremely sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

But my own original character, I own and created but do not have copy right laws for , so use him if you want but please ask first and give credit were credit is due please. It took me a long to think of this story!

Kira: I am glad you like it, like I said I will try to do it as often as possible.

Ariyana: Thanks for the helpful hints; I am glad you liked it!

SesquipedalianWriter: Um no hard feelings or anything, if you don't like it don't read it no one is forcing you, and try and put it nicer please. (Fair warning to anyone you insult me I will strike back I am sick of everyone doing this.) Your not the only one who can use big words you pompous little brat!

Misaki: Thank you!

Wandering-Destiny72: thanks for telling me!

Kyo-grli91: Kyo is one of my favorite characters to, that's why I used him not Yuki. I am glad you like it.

darkangel68: thank you very much

Kissa-chan: I hope I hear from you soon, thanks for all the support!

Angel-Tinuviel: I glad you think so I tried to make Sosuke so everyone would want to huggle him!

kireina: Thanks a lot!

captaincoolman9: Thanks a lot! I will try to improve!

Malster: thanks a lot!

Haru's Girl: Glad you like it and I hope this is long enough for you!

hypersarcasticinternetaddict: Thanks a lot!

Every one: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

Inu87yasha: FINE! FINE!

" So your done with your shopping?" asked Hatori

"Does it look like it numb nuts!"

"Okay so we can go home now, so what did you get?" asked Hatori as he started up the car. He went to go adjust the rear view mirror when he saw a couple of little hands go as high as they could trying to show him a little orange cat!

"Oh isn't that cute, but why did Kyo pick for you?"

"I didn't he picked it himself." Said Kyo.

"Oh really! Is that true Sosuke?"

Sosuke nodded his head really fast then hugged his cat!

Then after a while he fell asleep leaning against Kyo.

Kyo was a little bit nervous but after a while he put his arm around him protectively.

"I don't know why Kyo but I real like he knows something, like he knew what you were." Said Hatori.

"What ever, I think your nuts." Said Kyo.

"I wonder how Kyo is doing right now, he must be taking a while choosing if they are this late." Said Tohru.

"You should not worry about that baka, he is a worthless piece of shit. He probably made them all cry." Yuki said while doing the dishes.

He went over to pantry and put the plates away.

"I – never mind." Said Tohru.

"What is it Tohru you can tell me anything." Said Yuki walking up to her.

"No really never mind it's not my place." Se said blushing really red and looking down at the plates.

He took her by the shoulder and life duo her face with his hand.

"You can tell me anything." He said getting closer and closer to her.

"U-U-U-U-U-U-mmm well you see it would make me really happy if you stopped talking to K-Kyo like that, and stop fighting. I don't like it a lot." She said.

Yuki stopped.

"It's all about him right!" Yuki said stepping away.

"No Yuki I just don't like you fig-"

Yuki just ran out of the room.

"NO WAIT YUKI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I WANT KYO TO STOP FIGHTING TO! WAIT!" she said running out of the house after him.

Yuki ran right into the woods, Tohru ran after him. They were far in the woods before Yuki stopped. He turned around, to see Tohru panting for breath.

"Y-Y-Yuki I-I'm very sorry just w-" boom she passed out on the spot.

"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU DAMNED CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CALL HATORI AND MAKE YOURSELF USFULL SHE HAS A FEVER!" shouted Yuki at Shigure.

Tohru was on her futon.

"I am fine really, I was just over exerting myself."

"Don't worry Tohru its fine I know this is all Kyo's fault."

""Yuki, he will be here soon he is driving Kyo home." Said Shigure.

"ALL ABOUT THAT DAMNED CAT!!!!"

"I am here Kyo and the foster kid are getting out of the car." Said Hatori walking through the door.

"So what wrong Tohru?" he said walking over to her. No one noticed Yuki leave the room!!!

"Oh it's nothing I just over exerting myself chasing Yuki. He got mad and ran off I chased him, but when I caught up to him I passed out. Then I just remember waking up I don't even remember what he was mad about. Wait were is Yuki!"

"He's right her-"

"KYO!" shouted Tohru.

Kyo finally got the kid out of the car with out waking him up. He was carring him in when he saw Yuki and he looked MAD.

"Listen you stupid rat the kids asleep so be quiet."

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted

Sosuke was startled awake. Kyo put him down, and said " He bud could you go in the house me and this freak need to talk okay?"

He nodded, but before he moved he saw a foot hit his new dad in the face.

"OUCH you piece of shit!"

Yuki jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face and stomach!

"IT'S, punch, ALL, punch, YOU'R, punch, FAULT!" Yuki shouted.

Sosuke was paralyzed with fear.

"Yuki stop, I need to explain someth-" BAM!

Then Yuki heard crying.

He saw the little boy bawling his eyes out.

"Is this Kyo's fault to come here." Said Yuki walking towards him. But Sosuke backed off in fear.

"Kid come here I am only trying to help!" Yuki said running after him.

Sosuke wanted to scream but the only thing he could do was run in the house! That man was after him, he ran into a room with the man called Hatori and a women who looked like,

"MOMMY!!!!!!" he shouted running to Tohru.

He hugged her and started crying.

"Listen I am not your mom, nut I would be glad to be your new mom." She said hugging him back.

"Is that okay?" she asked him.

He nodded, but then he cowered in fear as the man came in. Followed buy his new dad.

"Yuki stop!" Kyo said grabbing him.

"I am only trying to help him, he was crying!"

"Do you know why?' asked Kyo pinning him down.

"Because of you! You little neko."

"NO BECAUSE HIS FATHER BEAT HIM, AND HE SAW YOU PUNCHING ME!" as Kyo said that Yuki went limp on the spot!


End file.
